Number Nine
by cymyguy
Summary: Kagehina fluff. Kisses for Kageyama. Kageyama and Hinata are in the spring of their second year, and are not romantically involved. Yet, of course.
1. Chapter 1

On a Monday they met up to practice over lunch. Hinata came hopping, but his face fell when he saw Kageyama. He rolled his eyes and groaned.

"Kageyama, you're still mad? Why?"

Kageyama turned to scowl, then made his way to the open grass area.

"Kageyamaaaa the practice match was two days ago, and, it was one mistake, out of a hundred times that you were perfect."

His death glare made Hinata tense up, and a shiver forced its way between his tight shoulder blades.

"Fine, I'll just let you be broody and mad all alone and not talk about it like always, you dummy."

"Hey, gimme that ball and get ready."

Kageyama's hits were hard, and wilder than usual. Hinata endured, but they got wilder. When the next came at his face, Hinata sidestepped and let it dart past. Kageyama stomped.

"Hey dumbass, you"

"I'm not touching that when you're being so out of control and pissy!"

"Fine, waste your time talking everybody up at lunch, and don't come crying to me after the next match when you shank five balls into the wall again!"

He attempted to pass Hinata and leave, but the boy grabbed his arm and a fistful of his shirttail.

"No Kageyama, I don't want to stop practicing I want you stop being mad. The team's annoyed by it, I'm annoyed by it, and I know you're annoyed 'cause you'd rather be focusing."

He tugged at his sleeve, trying to get him to look.

"Pleasssse Kageyama, just let this one go okay okay?"

"Why should I let that go? That's a mistake people make in junior high, which I never did that in junior high so why the hell should I be doing it in high school?" He jerked his arm, hard enough to make Hinata let go. "If I have to forgive myself for a mistake like that, how am I gonna keep up any standards for myself?"

"Shut _up_ , Kageyama, you don't have to worry at all about your standards that's something that'll never change about you"

"Shut up! You can just go out there and skip around and swing at whatever comes your way, and people will let you have a bad day and just say you're not on. The setter can't do that, the setter has to give the hitters a chance. The mistake—can't be mine."

He started to walk again. A hot lump had swelled in Hinata's throat so that he could not speak. He ran and leapt at Kageyama, attaching himself to his arm and reaching around to hook his neck so that he wouldn't fall. Kageyama staggered around the yard, trying to wrestle him off.

"You take that back, Bakageyama, that's so selfish! You don't give us the tosses so that we can make the mistake, you're not a coward you're not running away"

"I'm not! I didn't say that, I said to be the best setter I have to do that, it's my job to make sure it's up—to you—Get off!"

"No! We're gonna lose points. Someone's gonna make a mistake. And we're a team, so we all—have to make one—and take the blame, so you do it and make your share of the mistakes!"

Hinata had managed to crawl around to the front of Kageyama, and was hanging off his shoulders, gripping the side of him with his knees. Kageyama was pushes at his ribs to force him off. He gnashed his teeth.

"You don't understand my position, so just shut up about things you don't know and believe what I'm telling you, because I know!"

Hinata's laser eyes were aimed at him. But his mouth didn't move in response. Instead he pulled himself closer, turned and kissed Kageyama's cheek, forcing it hard in his anger. The fever behind the lips melted them onto Kageyama's skin, soft but burning.

Hinata pulled away. Without a look he dropped off him and turned his back. He swallowed.

"If you don't stop being so crabby and mean, I'll be the only one who ever kisses you."

Hinata walked forward to get the ball, then continued on, leaving him alone.


	2. Chapter 2

One Week Later

They were practicing alone after hours. Hinata had been struggling all day with timing. Kageyama was out of things to say, and stayed silent as they picked up balls and Hinata talked to himself.

"I'm not jumping any less high…But maybe I am, just a little bit and it's throwing me off…But—No, I would be able to tell. Maybe it's"

He glanced over at Kageyama, who caught the look and glowered back. Hinata spun away.

"I'll get him to try again…"

They were moving closer, both gravitating toward the balls still left on the floor. Hinata dropped one and sped up to chase it down. Kageyama was bent over; as Hinata passed him his foot hit a slick spot. He flailed and crashed into Kageyama's backside, sending him onto his stomach. Kageyama's chin smacked the floor.

"Kageyama!"

The moment he sat up Hinata was there, one hand on his leg, the other reaching toward him.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! Is your face okay, did it split open? Did you"

"Get off!"

Kageyama shoved him hard in the chest, then stood up and came aggressively toward him. Hinata's eyes went blank with terror. He stumbled to his feet and ran from him. Kageyama gave chase.

"I slipped, it was an accident. Not on purpose. Stop, Kageyama."

He cornered him.

"I didn't mean it, please. I slipped is all, I'm sorry I couldn't help it."

Kageyama lunged, but Hinata darted under his arm and away to the other corner of the gym. Kageyama turned and moved toward the door.

"You can clean up by yourself. Dumbass."

"Hey, wait!"

Hinata ran to the door. Kageyama was crossing the grass.

"Kageyama, stop."

He ran after him, calling his name again.

"Don't be mad. It was an accident, Kageyama, I'm really sorry and I don't want you to be mad at me please."

When Kageyama did stop, Hinata froze behind him, scared.

"Kageyama?"

Without turning around, he said "You should do that thing again. Then I won't be mad."

"What? What thing?"

"What you did that one time."

"What do you—oo!" He stiffened.

It was quiet.

"Th—That will make it better?" Hinata said.

Kageyama turned around. But he said nothing. Hinata looked away, a passive grimace on his face. Then he started toward him. Suddenly Kageyama's heart flinched. He wanted to take a step back, but couldn't, or didn't. Hinata stopped. Glancing, he said:

"Bend down?"

Kageyama leaned down. Hinata moved a little to the left. He pecked his cheek, then backed away.

"Th—Now it's fine?"

Kageyama looked at him and nodded once. Hinata was blushing, and Kageyama for his part was trying like mad not to. He attempted to keep any sign of pleasure off his face.

"But Kageyama," Hinata said, "You can't make me do that every time I make you mad."

"You're planning on making me mad again?"

"Well you're hard to please! It's not all _my_ fault we get into these fights. You can't just get a kiss every time, that doesn't solve anything."

"What if I want to?"

"Well you can't!" Hinata said. "You…You only get nine."

As he said it he looked up with blazing eyes.

"What?"

"You get nine, because that's your number," he said. "So for as long as we're teammates and you wear that jersey, you get nine k-kisses from me. But you're down to seven now, so—so we better not fight for a long time!"

Hinata hurried back to the gym.


	3. Chapter 3

Four Days Later

The weather was perfect, and almost everyone but Kageyama and Hinata was outside for free period. They were sharing a desk while Yachi tutored them.

"Uhh," Hinata grumbled. His pencil tip threatened to break.

"Don't mind, Hinata, you'll get it," Yachi said. "Hey, I brought an after practice snack for today, but I'll go get yours now if you want. Since you're both working hard."

Hinata brightened, so she left them. The room was empty now.

"This is impossible," Kageyama said. "Why does it have to equal out anyway?"

"You'll get through it." Hinata scribbled on.

"I can't. I need help."

He sighed. "Fine, but I'm not much farther than you are…"

Hinata reached for his paper, but Kageyama smacked a hand down on top of his, flattening it and making him jump.

Kageyama was staring.

"Oh," Hinata said. "That kind of help."

Then he broke eye contact and smiled. "Pf." He shook his head disapprovingly. Kageyama removed his hand.

"Okay, where do you want it?"

"Wha…" He turned as if to check the door. "I don't care."

Hinata leaned over the desk, and Kageyama watched him come closer. He noticed with a jolt that Hinata was looking at his mouth.

He was very close now. His eyes flashed up to Kageyama's, which were wide. At the sight, Hinata's own eyes widened. Then he closed them.

His lips tapped Kageyama's nose, and when he pulled back he had lost his teasing upper hand and become embarrassed. Kageyama was relieved, because Hinata did not look at him, only returned to his work.

"That's three," Hinata said.


	4. Chapter 4

One Week Later

They were at practice, split into teams and fighting a hard battle.

"Tied again," Yachi sighed, flipping over the number. "It's getting late," she called to them.

"Captain says next point wins," said Ennoshita.

Tanaka smacked the serve.

"Hinata!"

Hinata dove and popped the ball into the air. He scrambled to his feet and took off.

"Nice receive," Kageyama said, stepping into position. Hinata jumped behind him.

"Stop him, Tsuki!" Yamaguchi begged from the back row.

Hinata laced it past the blocker and into the ground.

"Yeeaahh," the captain's side cheered.

Kageyama pumped his fist. "Yes."

Then he staggered forward with the weight of Hinata, who hand launched himself onto his back.

"Yay!"

"Hey! Get off me, dumbass."

"We won, Kageyama, aren't you even happy?"

"Get—off"

He reached behind and pulled on Hinata's shirt, but the boy's arms were locked resolutely around his neck.

"Hey hey, everyone," Ennoshita said, "We can leave the nets up, since we'll be back first thing in the morning."

The team cheered and sprinted to the changing room. Kageyama fell behind them all, still lugging Hinata.

"Are you gonna get off now?"

Hinata blew on the back of his neck, cool and tickly. Kageyama's mind paused, alert. Hinata kissed soft on the spot. Kageyama had the urge to shiver, but not the ability.

Hinata dropped off, and Kageyama turned to look at him. He flashed a cheesy smile and held up four fingers. Then he used them to give the lightest, sweetest slap across the cheek Kageyama had ever had, and walked past.

Kageyama leaned against the wall. He put a hand on the back of his neck, staring at the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

Four Days Later

They were heading to the bus after a practice match against Nekoma.

"Tanakaaa."

"Noya, there you are, bus buddy."

"Hey Kageyama, where's your bus buddy?"

"I thought—he was following…"

"Anybody seen Shoyo?" Nishanoya said.

They hadn't.

"I'll look."

Kageyama returned to the school. As he was about to go in, he saw Hinata sitting behind the cat statue. He was crying into his knees.

"Hey." Kageyama crouched in front of him. "Hinata."

The boy looked up for half a second, then turned his head to the side and groaned.

"What are you doing?" Kageyama said.

"I'm sad."

"I can see that," he hissed, grabbing his shoulder. "Why?"

Hinata flinched twice with his hiccups.

"It was our last practice match with Noya-san and Tanaka-san and E-E" He choked out a few whimpers. "The season's almost over. And then we'll only have one year left."

Kageyama squeezed tighter on his shoulder, and shook him a little.  
"It'll be the best year ever," Kageyama said. "I'll make sure it is."

Hinata was silent for one moment, then wailing the next. He burst into a fit of sobs, pulling alternately harder and softer at Kageyama's shirt. The setter put his hand on Hinata's head.

"Hey."

Hinata looked. Instead of speaking, Kageyama leaned closer. Hinata's eyes widened. He came still closer. Almost nose to nose. Only then did Hinata realize. He glanced at Kageyama's mouth, then back up.

"Right"—he hiccupped—"Right now?"

Kageyama said nothing, only looked.

Hinata leaned to the right. He closed his eyes. Their cheeks touched first, then Hinata turned to make his lips reach. He didn't peck, only brushed them across the clean skin.

He leaned back. He had left wet on Kageyama's cheek, which he reached out and wiped away with his palm.

"Sorry."

Kageyama opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He closed it, patted Hinata's head, and left.


	6. Chapter 6

Two Days Later

After practice Kageyama went home with Hinata. He was spending the night, so they played volleyball in the backyard until well after dark, and came in dirt-and-sweat streaked. He led Kageyama to his room.

"You want the shower first?" Hinata said.

"It's fine."

He was clean and back in almost no time. As he opened the door, Kageyama had just pulled off his shirt. The short boy squawked.

"Sorry Kageyama."

He hurried inside and snapped the door shut.

"You've seen me change a thousand times," Kageyama said.

"Well I know, but—in a different place."

Hinata moved across the room and began to fiddle in his drawers, while Kageyama gathered his bathroom things. Hinata peered into the small mirror and watched in secret as he passed by. Kageyama saw and stopped.

"What are you looking at?"

"Nothing, nothing," he murmured. Kageyama came toward him.

"Then why are you embarrassed?"

Hinata turned from the mirror. "I'm not. Go shower already."

Kageyama scowled as he surveyed him. Hinata's stomach twisted.

"You got a look, so I get a kiss."

"I wasn't looking!"

"You were just now."

Hinata glared. "Fine."

Kageyama's chest was there in front of his face. Hinata let his eyes trail up, across a collarbone, a shoulder. He considered for a moment, then moved to his tiptoes, and kissed the small spot where his arm connected to the rest. Kageyama tensed all over, but Hinata didn't notice.

"Does that count?" he said.

Kageyama spun away. "Mm hm." He walked to the door.

"Only three left," Hinata called. "Choose carefully, Kageyama-kun."


	7. Chapter 7

One Week Later

Friday's practice was over, and in an hour Kageyama would be leaving for weekend setter camp. As the team left the changing room they wished him luck.

"Show them all up, Kageyama."

"Kick ass. Take names."

"Okay."

"Don't tell Kageyama to kick ass, he'll actually do it. Bad senpai. Play nice with the others, Kageyama."

"Don't come back with shattered confidence, King."

"Shut up, why would I?"

"Safe trip, Kageyama."

"Good luck."

Hinata stood at the door, watching it all. His eyes were burning coals. The others went off around the corner. Kageyama looked over.

"Are you just going to stare at me?"

Hinata marched up to him. He stood, with scowling but shining eyes.

"What?" Kageyama frowned deeper and took a step back.

He put his hands on Kageyama's shoulders. Then he hopped up, using him as a platform, and when he had reached the level of his face, kissed him. He was being quick, so the aim went wild, more at the corner of his mouth than on the cheek as intended. Hinata dropped down, and looked at him again with the angry glowing eyes.

"G-G-Good luck!"

He ran away.


	8. Chapter 8

Nine Days Later

When Kageyama woke early for morning practice, there was already a text from Hinata. He supposed he would be about to get on his bike now.

Hinata: Its so cold kageyama!

Hinata: And i feel so crappy!

Kageyama: Its for vball

Hinata: Ik all worth it

Kageyama: But i feel crappy too so i want a uknowwhat when i get there

Hinata: :o

Hinata: ;)

He was stretching on the gym floor when Hinata bolted in.

"Kageyama are you the first one here?"

"Yeah."

"Perfect! And I can even reach you."

He bounced over and crouched next to him. He paused, to look at the crust in the edge of Kageyama's eye, and a line across his cheek from where he had slept. Not a hair was out of place, though.

Kageyama's eye slanted toward him. Hinata gave an open-mouthed smile, then moved in. He was going for the cheek, but on a whim turned farther back, accidentally brushing his nose along Kageyama's face. Hinata did not close his eyes this time, as he kissed just in front of his ear. Then he stood back up.

Kageyama sagged limply back into his forward stretch. He hid his face against the gym floor. Hinata shrugged and ran away to the ball basket.


	9. Chapter 9

One Week Later

The second years had planned a sleepover at Yamaguchi's. But after some shopping they argued about whether to go home already. Kageyama and Hinata were in favor of a night walk, so the pairs parted ways for now.

"I can't believe we're third years," Hinata said. "Almost."

"We're not cool enough to be third years."

"We're cool! We've gotten a lot cooler, I'm two inches taller and you've got bigger arms."

"Well," he added, "Maybe we're not as cool as Noya and Tanaka-san. And definitely not as cool as Suga and Asahi and Daichi-san." Then Hinata sighed. "We're not that cool."

Kageyama pulled his hand out of his pocket to squeeze Hinata's head.

"That's okay. I like us," he said.

Hinata's face stilled, and his eyes beamed out warm approval. He reached up and grabbed Kagayama's wrist, removed it, then pulled him over to a bench.

Kageyama was confused, even more when Hinata let go and stepped up onto the bench. He turned, put his hands on Kageyama's shoulders, and looked down into his eyes. Kageyama stopped his exhale, afraid to make a noise.

Hinata brushed at the hair on his forehead, admiring, before he pushed it back to clear the way for his kiss. He held his lips for a few seconds to Kageyama's warm forehead. Then he combed his hair back into place for him, jumped off the bench, and looked up.

"That was nine. Nine kisses for Kageyama, Karasuno number nine."

Kageyama was looking sideways at him. After a second he moved to face him straight on.

"But you're number ten," he said. "So we have one more."

Hinata had an immediate response, but it died when Kageyama took his face in his hands. He kissed him. On the lips.

Hinata lost the ability to move. Somehow his eyes closed. His body was oddly relaxed, as if beyond shock. His hands hung open at his sides as Kageyama's upper lip flinched against his, and his bottom lip was cupping Hinata's, who suddenly became aware of the light pressure on his neck and cheeks from Kageyama's sweaty hands.

Hinata cocked his head. The angle changed, bringing Kageyama accidentally deeper into him, and a tingle shot down Hinata's back. He pushed up onto his toes. Kageyama pushed back, and he ended up on his heels again.

Kageyama's hands pulled away. Then his lips.

They were quiet. Hinata didn't think he could manage to wipe his wet mouth; everything felt heavy. He stumbled as he moved to sit on the bench. He stared ahead and put his hands on his burning cheeks. Then he dropped his elbows onto his knees and made a distressed groan. Kageyama sank down beside him, equally weak in the legs. He leaned back and let his head loll. They sat.

Hinata pushed out a careful breath. He sat up and pressed his hand onto Kageyama's leg, without looking his way.

"I'm okay, Kageyama."

Kageyama's head had come up. He was watching the hand, which Hinata removed. He turned and looked at Kageyama.

"Technically you broke the rules. But…" He turned away, then stood up. "Maybe we can reset them."

Kageyama stood. "Like, a new thing?"

"Yeah. New rules."

They started to walk again.

"Nine a year?"

"Then you're already done for this year, dummy," said Hinata.

"A week?"

"Hmm. Okay. Nine a week."

"And you get one. That makes ten," Kageyama said.

"Pff. How generous."

"You want ten?"

He considered. "Ten kisses. From Kageyama. Yes."

Hinata didn't catch his smirk.

They walked on, a little farther apart than they had been at first. Hinata was watching his feet, squeezing his left hand into a fist. He spoke.

"And you can—hold my hand…"

Kageyama looked at him, but he wouldn't return it.

"How much?" he said.

Hinata's shy smile was all the more cute because of his attempt to force it away as he looked up.

"As much as you want."

Kageyama looked at his smile, then at his hand. He took it. Then he bent and pecked the side of his head.

"One," he said.

They kept walking. Hinata turned away to grin into his hand. He felt hot in the face, but in a nice way, like when somebody complimented him on a spike.

Kageyama wondered if he would ever realize it had the same effect on him.


End file.
